Established Packs
Redemption Road Packs Cornu et Carta Pack totem: Merlin (Wisdom) ( Pack name means Claw&Book) Aurelien Sinclair/Heals the shattered/ Cliath Silver Fangs Theurge (Shay) Arisha Tatyana Kaminski/Dances-with-the-Stars/Cliath Silver Fang Theurge (Lana) Elizabeth Hawthorne (Frozen Fire) | Cliath Silver Fang Ragabash Riley Bane Kiah (Tested-by-Fire) Uktena Cliath Ahroun (Brisen) Josh Redwood. Nuwisha ( Kris) -Alpha Grail and Grove Totem: Owl Byron Constantine/Call for Camelot Fostern Silver Fang Galliard (Dami) Tony Veluchi/Strength of Grace Fostern Shadow Lord Ahroun (Dami) Alexander Cole-Alaric/Grump Fox Pooka (Frank) Alina Thomas Baghera (Merr) Ashleigh LaChance ( Sweety Grace ) -Wilder wolf pooka (Rainya) Neit Hunters Pack Totem: Herne the Hunter Alpha: Ariella Ní Davin/Tears-of-Blood Fianna Claith Ahroun (Brisen) The Phanton Avengers Totem: Raccoon Alpha: Kiva Shadowdawn Cliath Children of Gaia Ahroun (Ted) Beta: Rob Doom Cliath Get of Fenris Theurge (Eric) Eric Prescott Fostren Children of Gaia Philodox ( John) Katiyana Silverborn Cliath Red Talon Galliard (Brisen) Radharc Fior Pack Totem : Heron Connor McLaughlin /BaneRender/Athro Fianna Ahroun ( MWS) Spencer Donovan/Winters-Breath /Fostren Silver Fang Ahroun (Tassy) Ghost Alaric /look up/ Cliath Fianna Rababash (Rainya) The Reclaimed Alpha Emil Walsh Born-in-Blood Cliath Bone Gnawer Ahroun (Shelly) Beta Aden Constantine Sont-of-the-Ancients Cliath Silver Fang Theurge Talamh Joukuu Totem: Drakon Noboru (Wyvern) Alpha: Flip Tivona (Blue-Screen-of-Death, Fostern Glasswalker Theurge) Beta: J. Christian Wildgrube (Hunts-the-Night) Cliath Fenrir Modi Whit's End Whitcombe Hawthorne/White-Out Claith Silver Fang Ragabash (Frank) Michael Eastwind/Blames-the-Dog, Claith Fianna Ragabash ( Grant) Natani Ominotago Moth-to-the-Flame ,Claith Uktena Ragabash (Tassy) Wyld Cards Pack Totem:Kaimi Iolana (New World Trinity) Alpha: Ace-Up-Gaia's-Sleeve /Cedric Allyn Kismet (Adren Child of Gaia Philodox, Sept Alpha) Beta: Kathryn Genevieve Bloodsworth /Stalks-in-Bogs (Cliath Get of Fenris Modi/Ahroun) April Mayes/Rallies-The-Chosen (Cliath Child of Gaia Galliard) Garou not in Packs Nicodemus Lee Carter Fostren Fianna Ragabash (Mery) Howls with Sorrow Claith Fianna (John) Theresa Mosi Wauneka /Bitter Wind (Fostern Uktena Ragabash) Spider Lightning Packs Savage Dark Totem : Anemone Alpha Theissen Storjohann North-Winds-Howl, Athro Get of Fenris Theurge (tassy) Orion Mendoca Thunders-Revenge, Fostrn Shadow Lord Ahroun (Rainya) Joao Mendoca A-Razor-of0Shadow ,Athro Shadow Lord Philodox (Dami) Luka DeLucia Silver-Burns-Deep ,Fostren Shadow Lord Ahroun (Dani) Emissarides Procella Pack Totem: Tezcatlipoca Alpha - Matt Robinson/Scouts-the-Just-Path, Shadow Lord Adren philodox (MWS) Kalika Dmitrievna Korovin/Shrouded-by-Raven's-Wings, Shadow Lord Adren Ragabash (Chance) Dahlia Jiminez, Corax (Kes) Black Wind Pack Totem: Twister Alpha: Markus 'Mirk' Chadwell (Lightning-Strikes), Cliath Shadow Lord Ragabash (EtB) . Not in Packs Kalika Korovin (Shrouded-by-Raven's-Wings), Fostern Shadow Lord Ragabash (Chance) Valeriy Norovsky/Speaks-With-The-Dead Silver Fang Fosren Theurge (Meg) Madison Stokes /Athena's Voice, Fostern Black Fury Galliard Heather Hayes Chases -Tomorrow Cliath Black Fury Theurge ( Kris) Non Affiliated Packs Veritas totem -Chimera Noah Mendoca Colores-Outside-the- Lines Adren Children of Gaia (Frank) Marcus Veluchi Serpent-in0the-Garden Fostren Shadow Lord Theurge (Laurel) Jacob Castor (Sings of the Lost) | Cliath Get of Fenris Skald (James Harder) Vanguard Yiorgie "Born-From-Battle" Alexander (Homid | Silver Fang | Ahroun | Adren) Alpha Finds-the-Mouse-Nest (Lupus | Red Talon | Philodox | Fostern) Vigil-of-Nine-Days (Lupus | Get of Fenris | Theurge | Adren) Beta Derek Lyenesovich "Stands-Against-the-Sun" (Homid | Shadow Lord | Ragabash | Cliath) City Park Mile High club Alpha: Ilse Wyrmrider /Sees the darkened Mirror , Fostren Get of Fenrir Ahroun (DEM) Artemis Grey /Art-of-The-Mother , Fostren Black Fury Ragabash (Damii) Clarissa Olmstead -Short Tail- Bone Gnawer Fostren Theurge -loose affiliation (GloryChan) The Harriers Totem : Titan Séamus Kearney Heart-of-the-Hart Adren Philodox Fianna Magnolia Brownlie/ Not-a-Morning-Person cliath glasswalker Philodox (Peach) Danielle Zoé Chastain Harlequin-Sneak Bonegnawer Claith Ragabash (Brisen) Saoirse Bryna Mag Aoidh/Fades-to-Light/Cliath/Ragabash/Fianna Analiese Sinclair Cliath Fianna Ragabash (Merr) Donovan Flynn/Fianna/Cliath (jp) Tristen Conall O'Dwyer/Strides-the-Umbral-Ways, Claith Fianna Theurge (James Harder) Reservoir Hares Pack Totem: Hare Alpha: Brennan Mathieson/Beyond-The-Pale - Fostren Glass Walker Ragabash (Frank) Beta: Anakin Matsuko/Leap-of-Death - Fostren Shadow Lord Galliard (Rainya) Timon Donehogawa /Sunset's Guardian Cliath Uktena Ahroun (Rainya) Kita Shearwater yunwi amai'yine'hi (Otter)|Uktena Kin (Tassy) Jacy Ahtunowhiho Chases-Stars Cliath Uktena Galliard (Dami) Zaniel Cray Phoenix Seeker Claith Children of Giaia Theurge (Tassy) Silence Davin Kearney/ Silence-in-Shadow, Cliath Fianna Ragabash ( James harder) Sotiria Maheras Black Fury Cliath Ahroun (Brisen) Category:Werewolf Category:Packs Category:Characters